<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dispatches from research into The War That Dispossessed The Air Nation by Zokkim (Evrard)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332516">Dispatches from research into The War That Dispossessed The Air Nation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evrard/pseuds/Zokkim'>Zokkim (Evrard)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Air Nomads (Avatar), Archaeology, Gen, Mentioned Korra (Avatar), Meta, My First Fanfic, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evrard/pseuds/Zokkim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100-Year Fire Nation war was NOT the worst period of disruption and trauma that the world of AtLA has suffered, not even close.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dispatches from research into The War That Dispossessed The Air Nation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically meta, and very drafty at that. I am not a writer, so please be kind.</p>
<p>It's (mostly) in-universe, but there are likely a few bits where I didn't get it quite right.</p>
<p>Primarily, it's just an idea that's been sitting in my head, and I wanted to get it out.</p>
<p>I hope to write more on it eventually, and would LOVE for other (better?) writers to take up the idea and do wonderful (and terrifying) things with it. You don't need to ask my permission, or anything -- please go for it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 100-Year Fire Nation war was NOT the worst period of disruption
and trauma that our world has suffered, not even close.</p><p>It's a long-standing cycle -- that's what the Avatar system is set up
to address. And it's a system with a bunch of costs and collateral
damage, so it wasn't set up without something much worse being seen as
the alternative. I don't know what that was (and it's probably too
horrifying to contemplate), but one previous catastrophe we have
learned of was The War That Dispossessed The Air Nation.</p><p>The War That Dispossessed The Air Nation, and led to their transformation
into a set of fun-loving, nomadic, and most importantly, *harmless*,
monks -- was not the start of a period of catastrophe. It was the end
of one.</p><p>I don't know how long the period of aggressive war by the Air Nation
lasted before the Avatar stepped in -- it might have been as long as
the 100-Year Fire Nation war, it might have been much shorter, or it
might even have been longer. What we've been able to learn from
archaeology of the undersea ruins surrounding the Air Temples (what,
you thought it was accidental that the Air Nomads lived on oddly tall,
pointy spires of land surrounded by water?), and from what Avatar
Korra has been willing to tell us regarding her impolite questioning
of ancient previous Avatars, isn't enough to determine that. But we do
know it was horrifying.</p><p>Air bending can do a range of wondrous things -- and air is very
important to living beings. They do not do well deprived of it, or
when buffeted by massive wind. And the ancient Air Nation did both
during their war, and worse.</p><p>We saw in a very limited way the horrors of air power wielded by the
Fire Nation recently -- the Air Nation ships were massively worse, and
simply vastly more massive. They blotted out the sun as they passed,
for multiple hours at a time.</p><p>More to follow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>